White Swan
by Archangel360
Summary: Role reversal: Bella is a vampire, and Edward is a human. Both have same powers as they have in real series i.e. Bella's mind is invulnerable and edward, at this point, can read people REALLY well. Minor Character Changes. On Temporary Haitus.
1. Preface

Preface

I never really considered dying much, the concept I mean. I was always under the assumption that one minute you're alive and one minute not so much. No really big windup, no daring final battle, no loved ones to say goodbye to. No, I always had the idea that when you die, you die alone. Sad but true. But there was one eventuality I hadn't considered. Not dying at all. Strange thing that.

This is just the preface to the story, so no complaints about how short it is. Don't worry, the first chapter is on its way. Also, this is my first twilight fanfic, so if it's bad tell me.


	2. Second Sight

**_HEY GUYS!_**

It's Archangel and I am back in the fanfiction game! _*Waits for applause*_

**_Crickets:_** Chirp Chirp

Okay I know a lot of you are annoyed at me for being gone so long, but I have a good excuse;

GCSE's!

But there all over now, so here's the longest f.f chapter i've EVER written.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_White Swan: Second Sight:_**

My father drove me to the airport with the windows up. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, and it was sweltering inside the car the lack of air conditioning only further reminding me of what was to come, but it was a farewell, and I embraced it.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a town named Forks exists inside one of the largest mountain ranges in the area. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America, not that that was a problem. I had never minded the cold. This was the town where I grew up, until we all moved away to Phoenix. Until my mother died. Until I banished that place from my memory.

It was to here I was exiled, by my own father, an action I took with great horror. I tried to argue, but the case was sound. Alistair couldn't afford to pay for two lives on his wages, and uncle Carlisle had so generously offered for me to stay with him every school year, until my father got back on his feet. It's hard to win an argument you know is morally right, especially since I had agreed to it in the first place, a fact I was regretting more and more.

So here I was, returning to my childhood. I knew it was going to be hell.

'Edward,' my father said to me, looking guilty yet again, 'I'm sorry, but since your mother passed on... this is only temporary, you don't have to live in Forks forever.'

My father looks a lot like mother. Dark hair and sharp features, but without the green eyes or laugh lines I saw in photos. I was always able to sense what people were thinking, to a certain degree, but it his thoughts were so clear on his face anyone could see what was going through his head. I felt a spark of guilt upon understanding. He was clearly feeling terrible about all of this, and of course wanted me to stay. The problem was it was only going to get worse. He always did have a guilt complex, and if I left him now, he would be ringing everyday with apologies, which I didn't think I could take. It wasn't his fault, if anything it was mine. He kept saying he was ok with the move, but still...

'It'll be fine,' I lied, rather convincingly actually. It's always easier to lie if you are telling part of the truth, but I'd been repeating this lie since the day the arrangements were made, so he probably didn't believe me. 'Hey, how bad could it be, I'm always complaining about the heat, and it's nothing like that in Forks,' I tried to joke, though because of his mood it fell flat.

'We'll there is that, oh and thank Carlisle for me,' he replied in his usual jovial manner. Phew, crisis averted. He seemed distracted when I got on the plane, maybe I shouldn't have worried after all.

It was evening in Port Angeles when I landed. Forks not having an airport was a continuing reminder of how closed off I was going to be, and lo and behold, it was raining. Great. It didn't help that I'd forgotten to bring a coat. Just as I was realising how stupid I'd been not to bring any sort of parka, I spotted a sign through the rain with Edward Cullen written on it, and quickly made my way over there. Surely it had to be Carlisle, ready to laugh at my lack of a waterproof, but what I saw under the sign was an undeniably handsome face, with strangely kind eyes and, to my greatest surprise an umbrella. 'I guessed you might have problems adjusting Edward,' said Carlisle with a smile on his face, 'but not bringing a coat?'

Feeling thoroughly embarrassed, and annoyed I had been right, I took the umbrella and stalked off. Carlisle laughed, and followed remarking, 'don't sulk Edward, I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough'.

I couldn't help but notice we were heading towards a black Mercedes S55 AMG and Carlisle quickly followed my eyes and smiled again, 'I see you've noticed my car. Took me a while to get her, but don't worry, I've got you your own as a home-coming present.'

_**Home**_

That word took me back to 9 years ago when we first left Forks. I quickly snapped out of it, I didn't want to go back there. Noticing my sudden halt, Carlisle stopped, took me by my shoulders and stared at me, 'I understand why you would want to forget all about this place, and I'll respect that, but please try to enjoy your stay here. I know I will,' and with that, he left me standing there and got into the driver's seat. Usually I could tell when people are lying to me, but with Carlisle, I had no idea.

* * *

When we got home I almost fell flat on my face in shock. There couldn't possibly be a Vanquish sitting in his driveway, not when he already had his Mercedes? It stood out against the relatively unremarkable street like a flashing billboard. 'I see I've finally met someone with a good taste in cars,' I commented flatly, blatantly ogling the silver car.

'It's yours,' said Carlisle with a shrug, and began to walk inside, 'aren't you cold?'

'Wait wait wait, you're SERIOUS? Just for coming here your giving me a car, a VANQUISH for god's sake?' I exclaimed, grabbing hold of his shoulder, 'I can't _take_ this!'

'It's a gift!' he shouted as he entered the house leaving me to rush in before the door closed. What surprised me was that he'd shrugged me off like I wasn't even there, and Carlisle must at least be in his forties. 'Look Edward,' he sighed as he walked in, 'over the years I've picked up a lot of money from my various exploits as a doctor, and as long as your here that money is also yours. The car was a test. If you had failed, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now.'

'However,' he continued raising his voice as he moved upstairs to remove his coat, 'you're response was better than I could have imagined, and so the car, and everything in this house, in part belongs to you too. That's how I feel, and I'm not going to change my mind. We're the Cullen _family_ now' he yelled down the stairs, and the conversation was closed.

The rest of the evening passed relatively easily with Carlisle asking me how my dad was and what it was like in phoenix over dinner, Carlisle declining, as he had already eaten. Both of the questions were relatively easy to answer. My dad was born in Forks but my mum was born in Chicago. She visited Forks during a business trip as a lawyer and stayed when it finished. My dad had supposedly grown up with Carlisle, though Carlisle looked years younger than my dad. This of course, was a touchy subject for conversation, but Carlisle's questions neatly sidelined the bad memories and highlighted the good, like his childhood.

'I hope you're ready for tomorrow,' Carlisle smirked as we cleaned up, 'it's your first day at forks high school; I hear your year is rather lively.' Oh right, the school semester started tomorrow morning. Crap.

* * *

Abruptly reaching out to slam down on my alarm clock and groan, I rolled out of bed. I've always loved that about myself, I never lose sleep, and that morning was no exception. After getting dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. Everyone here would fit in and I wouldn't. It was that simple. I never had even in Phoenix, which is why I had little or no friends to say goodbye to. Admittedly it's not as if no-one tried. _Especially_ the female population of the school, but I always said I preferred hanging out on my own, which put them all off eventually. It wasn't till later that I realised what I was missing and by then it was too late. Suddenly it hit me. This could all be used as a fresh start, and not just in forgetting when I used to live here. I could have friends, maybe get a job. Finally I had found something positive about Forks. This left me in a bright mood when I headed downstairs, only to find a note from Carlisle:

_Edward,_

_There's been an accident with an animal attack down at the hospital, and they need me to help. Seems everyone here falls apart without me eh? Sorry I couldn't be there on your first day. I'm sure that it'll be great!_

_Carlisle_

Laughing from the note, I made myself some breakfast and found the keys to the Vanquish next to the door. Remembering Carlisle's 'gift', I ran outside to find the Vanquish was still there. Marvelling at the car in front of me I got in and started her up, but then suddenly was hit by a huge roadblock for my plans of the day. Sure Forks would be great for a fresh start, if all ended well. I couldn't screw this up like I had back home. Sobered by this thought, I raced to school through the near omnipresent drizzle. During the journey I couldn't help but notice that Forks was beautiful. Grass covered every spot of land for miles, even up the trees. It sure was easier on the eye than Phoenix.

* * *

When I arrived at school, I quickly noticed that an almost every male member (and some female members) of the student body were staring at the Vanquish. I quickly got out and headed for the reception, but not before I was ambushed by hundreds of students asking me, 'Is that really a Vanquish?' 'How much did it cost?' 'Who are you' and sidestepping each by saying yes, I am new, yes, it is real and I REALLY have to go to the home office. When the crowd died down, I finally made it into the home office only to see a large woman with red hair sitting behind a desk, examining a set of timetables with abnormal scrutiny. Eventually, after ignoring me for at least a minute, she looked up, 'How can I help you?'

'I'm sorry I'm new here, can I have a timetable and maybe a map?' I asked as politely as I could manage just as I heard a bell ring, even though from her tone it was clear she thought she had better things to do than greet the new 'rich' kid.

'Ah! You must be Carlisle's nephew, here you go,' she leaned down and pulled out a booklet and a small map. After thanking her though gritted teeth I made my way to my first class, English it looked like, and opened the door. You could have heard a pin drop in that classroom. After saying who I was and getting an over exaggerated response from the teacher, I quietly made my way to my seat, trying to avoid any eye contact. It seemed like a wise tactic. When I sat down I realised that subconsciously I had sat in the only seat without a person next to it in the whole classroom. Mentally berating myself I looked down at our classes reading list. Shakespeare, Bronte, Chaucer, Faulkner... all fairly basic stuff, most of which I'd read on my own in Phoenix. I suddenly had the feeling I was being stared at, and looked up, only to see most of my classmates exaggerating how absorbed in their work they were. However I did notice lots of muttering throughout the class, though I only caught 'Vanquish' and 'Dr. Carlisle's nephew'. When the period was over I tried to leave the class as quickly as possible, but then someone called out to me. 'Hey, you're the new student here right,' said a guy with greasy black hair, 'I'm Mike, what's your name?'

'Edward,' I responded quickly, but then forced myself to continue, 'you're right, I just moved from Phoenix, but I think everyone seems to know me by my uncle.'

'Oh yeah right, Dr. Carlisle,' he said recognition in his eyes, 'you sure seem to have caught the attention of the school,' he scowled for a second before forcing his face into a grin, 'especially with the girls'. I really didn't like Eric at that moment. He talked a little too much, and seemed to dislike me for some reason. I couldn't tell this for sure, but I got that kind of feeling. Remembering that I had been all for having friends, I guessed this was the opportunity to make some, and remembering the phrase 'beggars can't be choosers'. I quickly asked, 'what period do you have next?'

The rest of the morning carried on in much of the same fashion, and I met up with Mike, one of Eric's friends and several of the girls they hung out with. The one called Jessica kept trying to hold my attention, and the one called Lauren kept trying to foil her and Angela just kept really, really quiet. Guessing she was shy, I had to say I liked here more than the whole lot of them combined, just for the peace. Finally it was time for lunch and we headed down to the cafeteria. 'So is that _really_ your Vanquish Ed?' Mike asked me with a subtle challenge in his voice, using a nickname I already hated. 'Yeah, Carlisle gave it to me as a welcome home present,' I remarked before biting my tongue. I hadn't meant to mention I already lived here. Luckily none of them picked it up, so no awkward questions had to be dodged. When we sat down to eat I separated myself from the inane chatter, occasionally butting in with 'yeah', 'totally' and 'so true'. In fact, the school itself was really starting to bore me, though I supposed I could live with it. I was coming to this realisation when it happened. The back doors opened and in walked the most striking people I had ever seen. The girls were beautiful and the boys were startlingly handsome. They all walked with immense grace and quickly all sat down at the same table. There were five of them, and though their features were nothing alike, they all had the same pale white skin, even whiter than mine. I continued staring until Eric chuckled I turned round to see the rest of them wearing the same bemused expression. 'Looks like he's got it,' Mike exclaimed reaching for his lunch. 'Never had a chance,' mimicked, Eric still chuckling.

'What?' I asked, obviously curious. 'Well', said Jessica, clearly revelling in the fact she had my undivided attention, 'You have the same look everyone does. All look airbrushed, but are pale white. They sit together, but don't share any of the same features. They're the Swans and the Hales.'

'What on earth does that mean?' I whispered, not wanting to seem rude. 'The Swans and the Hales, though we just call them the Swans for short, moved here about two years ago,' Lauren replied, clearly annoying Jessica, 'They don't have a dad, only an adoptive mother, Esme Swan. That's why they all look different. As for the pale skin, no-one knows so don't ask. Of course they're all beautiful, even Esme, though she's supposed to be like, fifty.' I could tell the beautiful comment had sounded sour to her, and noted that her and the others apparent angst towards the Swans was probably based around jealousy, but I really didn't see it. They were sitting all on their own, which implied the loneliness I had known in Phoenix, though they did seem to have each other. Also, due to their clothing I would say they were rich. I thought it was amazing to believe one mother looked after all of them. 'She sounds very generous,' I noted under my breath, so quiet none of them could hear me, an art I had perfected around my dad.

'Also they're all _together_ together, if you know what I mean,' stage whispered Mike, clearly trying to annoy me, 'Emmet Swan, that's the one who looks like a human bear, is with Rosalie Hale, the girl who is _so_ way out of you league and knows it. Jasper Hale, that's the one with the blond hair, is with Alice Swan, the small short girl.' I looked back over at them slowly trying to collate the names with the faces, vaguely realising the names sounded odd for modern day teenagers, but I quickly noticed that they had only given my four names, which excluded the last girl. Just as I was about to turn around and ask I saw her brother, Jasper that was his name, look at me and her gaze followed homing in on me. I suddenly noticed something else odd, which I decided not to mention. Both Jasper and the girl had the same amber eyes. I also couldn't help but notice that her hair framed her face perfectly, like a rose, and her eyes seemed like they were trying to search for something. I quickly looked away, ashamed at staring with a fierce blush on my cheeks, and when I met the group's quizzical glances, I said, 'I guess I was just caught staring.' This surprised all of them for some reason, and Mike commented, 'Wow, Bella Swan is staring at you Ed, usually she only reserves that for the J-man,' though I noticed his voice hid a little anger. Once again I suspected jealousy, though maybe of me? 'So that's her name.'

I continued to resist looking back but there was one thing prominent in my mind. The first girl Rosalie was beautiful, but clearly thought the was the queen of the group from the way she held herself, and Alice was so interested in her food I couldn't get a proper look but Isabella Swan was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

I spent the rest of lunch studiously immersing myself in the group's conversations, but the Swans preyed on my mind. I'd always been a curious person, and now there was a huge puzzle with that family. But I had to remind myself, these were people, albeit not quite normal people. I settled down in biology with the intent of trying to get to know them, but a little part of me had to admit, I really just wanted to see Bella again. After I took a seat near the back (mike was already sitting with Jessica), I realised that the only seat left was next to me. And then Bella walked in.

After apologising for being late she quickly and gracefully moved down the aisle only to stop when she saw me. I assumed I had taken her seat and with a quick 'sorry' moved over for her to sit down, but her expression confused me. At first it seemed she was torn between horrified and exited, and then I could see no more, her face blank. I tried to read her movement as she sat down, to gauge what she was thinking, but for some strange reason I couldn't read her at all. I also noticed she was covering her mouth and her nose, and was angled away from me. The lesson started as usual with her still sitting away from me, always covering her nose and mouth, but at the end I had to ask, 'I'm sorry is there anything wrong?' I liked to think of myself as a compassionate person and Bella intrigued me. Also, from what I could seed from under her hand, her face looked pained.

At first I thought she wasn't going to speak, but then I heard, from behind her hand, in the softest voice I had ever heard 'No, I'm fine, thank you.' Her voice sounded like bells. I widened my eyes at the sound but quickly controlled my expression, 'then why are you covering your face?' She was still for a few seconds, but then suddenly she span around to face me and whispered angrily, 'Leave me alone,' and promptly ran from the classroom just as gracefully as before. On the way out I heard Bella saying very quietly to Alice, 'I wasn't able to reschedule biology, but I guess it can't be helped...' before drifting off to meet with the others.

Immediately, and for no good reason I was incredibly angry. Why did she snap at me like that, and that Biology comment was sure to be about me. Also what was up with the Swan family in general. Making a mental note to quiz Carlisle when I got home, I stormed over to the Vanquish, slamming its shiny metal door closed as I sat down and pushed my foot halfway through the floor, remaining silently furious all the way home.

* * *

_So how was it?_

Tell me what you think, whether its

good

bad

ugly

**or all three!**

Oh and p.s.

The bit at the beginning is nigh on word for word with the first chapter of twilight, so before you all go flaming me, let me just say:

1) I do not own Twilight or any of it's affiliates, nor do I wish any harm with this fanfiction. All copyright rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, and

2)This fanfiction is supposed to start off similar to twilight, but because of minor changes it's gonna eveole into something different, trust me on that one

And thats all for now!

_**Archangel 360**_


End file.
